


The Party

by ohmaigay



Series: WWE High School AU [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Party, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: The beginning of how Nikki and Paige got together.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe not a whole lot better than what I just posted, but I've had this just hanging out on my computer for a couple days now and I was getting antsy. Sorry if it sucks!

“Brie, Daniel’s driving you, why do I have to be here too?” Nikki huffed as Brie pulled her along their driveway. While Nikki liked a good party, she wasn’t a big fan of going to them with her twin sister and her boyfriend. Brie was fun to party with, but if Daniel was there, she’d smoke a couple joints, maybe have a beer or two, and the two of them would get way too handsy and annoy her. Brie would complain and tell her that she was only really annoyed since she was single, and Brie was right and had a point, but Nikki had been annoyed by them before she’d split up with John. “I mean, it’s not like you guys need a DD. You always crash at whatever house the party is being thrown in.” 

“We aren’t tonight,” Brie said and Nikki sighed, getting into the backseat of Daniel’s car. Brie smiled at her sister, glad that Nikki had agreed to come along to the party. Nikki supposed that she could force Daniel to be the sober one tonight and drink, but Nikki had been out of practice for a long time. John hadn’t forbid her to drink, but they never really stayed at parties long enough for anybody to get drunk and Nikki wasn’t sure if she’d become a lightweight in her time spent not partying. When they arrived at the house, Nikki was relieved to see that it was being thrown at Bayley’s, which meant things wouldn’t get very crazy at all, so Nikki didn’t have to worry about people thinking she’d lost her ability to go hard like her sister. 

“Fucking hell,” Nikki said when they stepped inside. It became evident immediately that this party was not Bayley’s at all. Things seemed contained from the outside, but it was like a war zone inside. Everything was a complete mess and Nikki was sure that she was getting a contact high already. Within seconds, somebody had handed her a beer and Brie managed to find a blunt. Daniel had bypassed everybody and was outside, where Nikki was sure sketchy things were happening. 

“He’s staying out there so he can be our designated.” Brie blew a puff of smoke in her sister’s face as she spoke. Nikki normally would’ve decked her in the face, but the idea of letting loose was starting to set in with her. Brie went to find more people to smoke with while Nikki went back to get something stronger to drink. She finished off the beer as she made herself another drink. It was colorful and smelled more like flavoring than alcohol, but the burn was all the same in the back of her throat. 

“Nikki Bella has made her return to the party life,” Paige said with a smirk as she got herself a drink. Nikki shrugged and finished off her second one as Paige offered her another one. Paige’s was nearly black and unlike Nikki’s smelled like it was going to completely destroy her liver. Nikki drank it anyways, ignoring the hellish taste and insane bite it seemed to have. “Nice to see you can still keep up with the best of us.” 

“You don’t seem very drunk Paige,” Nikki said, glad the alcohol hadn’t quite gotten to her yet. 

“That’s because this is my first drink of the night. There are body shots upstairs if you’re wanting to really jump into things,” Paige said and Nikki thought about it for a minute or two. With a little hesitation, Nikki agreed and allowed Paige to drag her upstairs for some real fun. Paige opened the door to Bayley’s bedroom where Sasha, Bayley, Charlotte, Becky, Alexa, and Carmella were sitting. They were all sitting in a circle and talking, the idea of body shots having left with Paige. “Are we not doing shots now?” 

“I was joking about that,” Carmella said and Charlotte gave her a skeptical look. The girls in that room were a bit too tipsy to be sure of a lot of things, but all of them knew that Carmella wasn’t joking when she’d suggested doing body shots with her friends. They were distracted from whatever Carmella was about to say to prove her point when a phone started to vibrate wildly. 

“Carm, Peyton and Billie are here,” Bayley said, handing the girl her phone. Carmella took it and ran to find her friends. Nikki took a seat next to Paige on Bayley’s floor and tried to follow in the conversation about video games between Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, and Alexa. Paige was a bit distracted by something, occasionally glancing in Nikki’s direction every 30 or so seconds. 

“Do you wanna go downstairs and dance with me?” Nikki asked after she’d poured herself her third shot of the hour. Paige nodded and helped Nikki up and down the stairs. She stumbled a little, but Paige was in a much more sober state than Nikki. The music was loud and Paige found herself unable to focus on anything except for how Nikki’s body  moved against hers. Nikki’s hands pulled Paige closer against her and Paige was glad that Nikki managed to have as strong a hold on her as she did because she could feel her knees getting weak. After a few songs, Nikki seemed to be content as she walked Paige out of the house and to the backyard, where things were quieter. 

“It’s really nice out here,” Paige said aloud, more to herself than anybody else. Nikki smiled at her and leaned over to place a soft kiss to her lips. Paige had to take a second to remind herself that Nikki was drunk and probably lonely. “You’re drunk.” 

“And you’re beautiful,” Nikki slurred. Paige shuddered as Nikki’s arms wrapped around her waist and the shorter brunette rested her head against Paige’s shoulder. 

“Nik, let’s go!” Brie yelled, being held up by Daniel. Nikki frowned at Paige before she planted a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow and we can get breakfast. Don’t get too drunk please.” Nikki walked away from Paige, an extra bounce and sway in her step.


End file.
